Lawless
by rune101
Summary: Law was just an average high schooler - with average goals, and an ex he can't seem to get over, when Eustass Kid, heir to Japan's Kid yakuza family, returns after a stay away. And he seems to take a liking to him. Maybe high school won't be so insipid after all...Top!Law/Kid.


A/N: This is Law/Kid (in that order) because Trafalgar isn't the needy uke he's often made out to be. Enjoy!

Disclaimer~ I do not own, nor do I claim to own the characters, settings, or franchises depicted herein.

* * *

Law slammed his locker closed harder than necessary before redoing his combination lock. He was feeling more and more irritated by the moment.

It was only the third week of school, but a transfer student, at least he thought he was anyways, had been staring at him the whole time. In between classes, in class, at lunch, in the morning before school, it was bordering on the ridiculous. And now he was "discreetly" staring at him.

Law whipped around and shouted, "man, what's your problem?"

The taller of the two, Law's dubbed stalker, nervously shifted his eyes from side to side. In Law's opinion he was fashion challenged, wearing a tacky animal print shirt with emboldened pants that should've belonged on someone in a cheap porno. To top it all off the guy was wearing lipstick, and his wine red hair was spiked up in no particular way. He had a figure that was slightly more muscular than average, but if his slouching posture was anything to go by, he didn't seem comfortable in his own skin; low self-esteem, Law reasoned.

"S-sorry," he muttered, ducking his head in a practiced manner and he turned around and walked the other way, headed towards the library. Something in him told Law to leave it be and let that be that; besides, now the redhead would stop following him.

"Hey! Wait!" he called out before he could stop himself.

The redhead seemed to speed up inadvertantly, then slow down in consideration. "...yeah?" he asked cautiously.

"Hey, uh, I know you're new to this school and all," Law rambled, "and you've looked a little lonely," wrong choice of words, Law thought as the redhead looked away, "but I'm not saying that you are...so, uh, want to hang out with me?"

The redhead seemed to stare at Law for what felt like minutes, even though it was really only seconds before he nodded a little over enthusiastically and smiled shyly. "My name's Eustass," he offered. His voice was a bit deeper than Law's own but it didn't hold the arrogance that Law had assumed it would. Seriously, the man's appearance gave him a bad wrap.

"My name's Law," the dark haired senior offered, though he really didn't feel he had to.

"I know..." Eustass trailed off. Well, that was awkward, but still no where near being unexpected.

"Great. Well it's lunch so why don't we get something to eat and sit down together?" Eustass nodded followed. They both got into the same lunch line for cheeseburgers and tater tots and Law decided against asking if that was really what Eustass wanted to eat. "Anywhere in particular you want to sit?"

"Uhm," Eustass considered, "how about outside?" he asked softly, searching for any indication that Law was opposed to it. And Law was. But he didn't show it. He just didn't usually eat outside in the bright sun and courtyard. That was where all the weird kids gathered.

"Sounds great, let's go out there."

"Hey, Law!" a familliar voice shouted and he turned around to see Bepo before the platinum blond practically tackled him to the floor in a hug. Bepo was Law's younger cousin, a lean junior with pale skin and dark eyes. Not to mention he was obsessed with bears, if his bear paw printed hoodie was anything to go by.

"Where you sitting at?" Bepo asked, ignoring Eustass' presence.

Law sighed. "Outside, Bepo."

"Sweet, can I tag along?"

"Yeah." It wasn't that he didn't like hanging out with Bepo, it was just that his cousin had a...cousin complex. Like the equivalent of a brother/sister complex. And he was quite prone to unwarranted jealousy.

"Oh, hey Law," another voice said, and Law spun around to see Marco and Ace followed by Ace's younger brother Luffy, and Luffy's friends Zoro, Sanji, Nami, Robin, and Usopp.

"Oh brother. The circus has come to town," Law muttered and Eustass quietly chuckled. Law turned to look at Eustass and gave him a wide grin. Not many people laughed at his jokes, it was nice that finally someone got his humor. Even if it was a strangely dressed redhead transfer student from...well, he hadn't asked exactly where it was he was from.

The whole group followed Law out and Eustass stayed close the whole while.

"Hey, you're new!" Luffy shouted and excitedly approached Eustass. Eustass had a deer-caught-in-the-headlights look.

"Hey," he said softly as Luffy quickly approached.

"I'm Luffy! Over there's my brother Ace and his," Luffy chuckled, "boy friend," Luffy said, carefully dividing the two words and gesturing between Marco and Ace.

"Hey," Ace said in mock offense. "We're just friends. Good friends."

"I didn't know that was keyword for 'fucking' nowadays," Nami said with a laugh. Robin smirked and Usopp looked quite uncomfortable.

"Maybe we could save this conversation for another day?" Law prompted.

But no one but Eustass and Bepo seemed to be listening. "I don't see you picking on Zoro and Sanji," Ace childishly retorted.

Sanji blushed and Zoro frowned. "That's none of your business!" the teen with the green hair shouted.

"Yeah, and it's not nice," Bepo butted in.

"This coming from someone who's crushing on their own cousin," Marco added, backing up Ace.

"Hey! I am not!"

"Now that it's been settled who's fucking who, we're leaving." after they both gathered their food, Law took Eustass' hand and led him back through to the cafeteria. After they sat down Law sighed and shook his head.

"Sorry about all that. Teenage drama..."

"I-it's okay," Eustass stuttered, his face bright pink and his eyes glancing down at the hand that Law had just previously held. For some reason the action made Law's heart pick up its pace and pound in his chest. Law considered Eustass for a few moments before diving into his cheeseburger and Eustass took that as cue to do the same.

After they had finished eating there was still fifteen minutes before the bell rang signalling the end of lunch. Law took Eustass' hand again, admittedly for his own gain - to get the same fluttery feeling like before, and led the both of them into classroom 305-C. This particular classroom always empty.

The room used to be a clubroom but there weren't enough botany enthusiasts as of the last few years so it had been neglected, though it looked no worse for wear. None of the teachers had wanted it as a classroom because it was both too small and too out of the way. And the lowerclassmen were too scared to visit because of the rumors of it bring haunted by a student that died in it, that rumor having been spread by none other than Ace himself.

"Where's this?" Eustass asked, breaking the silence.

"Think of it as a secret hideout. Only a few people know about this place."

"Oh, okay," Eustass' face reddened and the feeling returned. Law scooted closer to the redhead and took his hand. "Hey..." he pused, briefly, "you have a cell phone?"

"Yes." Eustass said simply, but with a hint of expectancy.

"Give me your number so I can text you."

"O-okay." Eustass fumbled in his pants pockets for a few moments before coming up with a newer model touch screen phone. Law just pulled out his simple flip phone and programmed his number into the phone after some help from Eustass and Eustass gave him his number. But seriously though, did phones really need all that extra stuff? Internet access and all those apps just looked like a bunch of extra expensive fluff to Law. He had a laptop for those things. Oh well.

"Hey, where's your next class?" Law asked, feeling as if it were his rightful duty to walk him to class.

"Home economics," Eustass said with a sigh. It was a required course in Japan, but he sucked at cooking.

"Oh is that so?" for some odd reason Law was picturing Eustass in a pink heart shaped apron. What was going on with him? He must've not gotten enough sleep last night, he internally reasoned.

"Unfortunately..."

"Well I'll walk you there. Uhm, if you want," Law added at Eustass' stare.

"Yeah...thank you." Eustass turned away with a blush that extended down his neck and to his ears.

"Don't worry about it." the fluttery feeling was back again and Law had another strange urge to take the redhead's hand, but he suppressed it. Law led to way to cooking classroom and stepped aside so Eustass could enter.

"Whoa-whoa! Hold it!" the school's headmaster interrupted before the two could part ways. "Mr. Trafalgar, that sweater is in direct violation of the school's dress code. And take out those earrings. You will not conduct yourself like a delinquent on my watch." the headmaster's eyes shifted to Eustass and she looked as if she were about to have a heart attack.

"Ma'am, he's new - a transfer student." Law interjected, saving the woman an ulcer.

"Oh, okay..." she looked him up and down in disapproval but motioned with her finger for them to follow her into her office. When they got there she gestured for them both to take a seat. "I know you're new so you're probably not familiar with how things work here, but lipstick, hair dyed not within natural colors and that attire is not acceptable under school dress policy."

The headmaster had been talking quickly, too quickly, Law could tell from the utterly confused look on Kid's face.

"Je ne comprends pas..." Eustass trailed off quickly before realizing he was speaking French and not Japanese. "Uhm, I do not understand. My hair, the color, it's natural."

"Oh, my apologies!" the woman said quickly, waving a hand about the air. "But it still stands, the other things I've mentioned." she went into a medium sized cupboard and selected from it a blue button-up, a blue plaid tie, and black slacks that she thought would best fit. "Here, these should be suitable," and with that she handed them to Eustass before pushing the two out of her office.

"So. You speak French?" Law asked dumbly after they had begun meandering the halls.

Eustass stared a moment before chuckling and saying "oui, je parle français couramment."

Law fought the urge to scratch his head. "Eh, what now?"

"Yes, I speak French fluently."

"You're really something else then, aren't you?" Law felt a pang of jealousy. He could fluently speak Japanese, of course, and he was actually really well versed in English too. But French was one of those Latin based languages of love. "Could you...teach me?"

Eustass pointed at himself with a look of amazement. "Me...?"

"Yeah," Law answered, even though the question was mostly rhetorical. "I'd love to learn."

"I don't have confidence..." Eustass trailed off, "that I'll be the best of teachers..."

"Hey, you'll do fine!" Law said, waving away the redhead's lack of faith. It surprised even Law though. He would have never thought he'd be asking to learn another language; that was just too much work and too much unneeded effort. Law took Eustass' hand into his own and mentally tried to convince himself that the act was solely selfless, but to no avail. At least Eustass was looking a little less tense now.

"You should change and get to class though," Law said, pointing out the boys' bathroom and gesturing to the home economics classroom whose door was now closed. "Don't worry, it's your first day. I promise the teacher will cut you some slack." before Eustass got entered the bathroom, Law added, "and I'll meet up with you after class."

"Okay, sounds great," Eustass returned with a smile, and this time it was Law whose face turned the color of strawberry milk - a nice shade of pink to be frank. He waved and the redhead waved back and they both parted ways.

Instead of going to class though like he should have been, Law went to his haven, 305-C. He knew Bepo would cover for him so attendence wasn't an issue, but he certainly didn't feel like public humiliation today. His Japanese teacher was so old fashioned he still believed in making tardy students stand outside the classroom with a bucket full of water. It was ridiculous.

Law went back and put Eustass' name to his number and set the timer on his phone to go off in the most annoying ringtone on his phone after class had ended so he could meet up with Eustass like he planned. And then he drifted off into the sweet, sweet freedom of the land of Sleep and Honey.

* * *

It was snowing - no it was more like a blizzard, really. But yet it wasn't cold; it wasn't quite warm but the air did not hold the frigid that Law had supposed it would, more like it felt like he had left the window open and a stray breeze or two, nothing strong, caught him in the face.

Walking forward was hard and each step taken was purposeful and deliberate so as not to sink too deeply into the snow. Ahead there was a blurry faraway pink, so Law continued walking, looking to get closer to the only mark of color in the bleak whiteness of this snowy reality. But the steps he took did not take him very far, and it felt like he was heaving a lead prison chain on each leg.

Despite the weight, he pushed himself to continue on, through the snow. The ice he had stepped on though was thin, and as if put off by his weight, it cracked. Unimportantly at first, the cracks thin and umeaningful, but as if they refused to worthless they branched out and connected with one another, forming large cracks that stopped and sound ceased until the plate of ice gave way and down Law descended into the surprisingly icy depths.

He could still breathe, oddly enough, but the water was cold - so very cold. A pale hand with nails painted with the night sky reached through the water and Law took it.

And then he woke up and realized two things simultaneously. The first of which, he actually was wet, from the head down to about his shoulders, and the second being he was holding someone's hand.

Law looked up to see four people and two of them being people he'd rather have not breathed the same air as. It was none other than Doflamingo who held an empty clear water bottle that was lacking it's cap, and Killer, that useless troublemaker, was standing too close, and Crocodile - his parents must've been on something when they named him, Law supposed, was just leaning against the doorway. The hand he was holding belonged to Eustass, and he let go in favor of standing up and addressing the stray clowns who had decided to plague him with their presence.

Law decided to pick on Doflamingo first. "Baby, Croc just not doing it for you? Do you miss my-"

"Shuddup!" Doflamingo snarled, "fuck you, you bastard."

"Baby you sound real intelligent, are you going to become a lawyer with that mouth? Or I guess you could put it to better use."

Crocodile who had previously just been standing there stepped forward and glared, but Law was far from scared. He could take him in a fight any day. "Leave him alone."

Law put up his hands in a mock show of a white flag. "Okay, okay, keep your panties on." Crocodile just scoffed and raised a brow at Doflamingo before walking out.

"Wow, a lotta' tension in here," Killer said, reaffirming his presence.

Doflamingo sat down and Law felt his heart erratically beat. His ex still had that kind of effect on him. Even if he was the idiot who cheated. They had it really good; a great relationship, a wonderful sex life, a lot in common - they even lived in the same apartments, which was currently much more a curse than it was a blessing.

But whenever Doflamingo looked down, Law felt compelled to touch him, to hold him, to make it right. But that wasn't right. Neither of them had really moved on but Doflamingo was dating Crocodile now. And Law was already public enemy number one to his ex's current lover.

"Hey, I...I shouldn't have said that okay? I'm sorry, Bab-Doflamingo." Doflamingo looked up and the expression on his face was one caught between bed eyes and wanting to punch Law's lights out. Law gulped and took a step back and Doflamingo exited.

"So, eheh, now that the lover's spat is out of the way I guess I can walk you home now, Kid."

Eustass Kid was standing there looking down and everything about him seemed to sink like a ship that had taken on too much water - his face was a stormy sort of gloom.

"Okay." he said in a short, clipped tone.

"Wait, I don't want him to take you home," Law's voice turned unnaturally venomous at the mention of Killer. He wasn't about to have a true delinquent rub off on the new kid.

"No. Just go home." Eustass countered.

"No..." Law said, not sounding half as confident and resolved as Eustass.

"Well let me just get my bag," Killer cut in awkwardly and walked out, followed by Eustass' long strides and Law's quick ones.

* * *

The walk home was even more awkward as Law realized that Kid and Killer lived in the complete opposite direction of him. With that said, he knew he was in for a long walk home.

Fortunately Killer's house came up first, and to Law's surprise it wasn't the rundown shack he had assumed it was. In fact it was quite nice. All of the houses on the block were, actually. This was a richer neighborhood.

After Killer gave a brief wave, and Eustass returned the action, they continued on in silence.

The houses started looking nicer and more private by the steps, and Law reached out for Eustass' hand to fill the silence. Eustass avoided him by ducking his hand but Law took it as a challenge and managed to get it somehow.

Eustass laughed and a bit of that natural light returned to his fiery brown eyes.

"Hey, so you should let me walk you home everyday," Law suggested with a smirk.

"We'll see," Eustass said suggestively and then it was like a lightbulb went off and for the first time today, Law noticed that the redhead was flirting.

"Hey, you're really..." Law started, observing Kid's reaction.

"Hm?" he asked, confused.

"Beautiful." and Eustass blushed and Law had it confirmed. And it wasn't a lie, not really, because Eustass really was attractive, though Law had never gone for any redheads before. But hey, there was a first for everything, right? And Eustass could lead his mind away from the poisonous desire that his ex presented. It was perfect, fool proof.

"Vous me flattez." Eustass said from under his lashes and Law's heart started beating faster, even though he had no idea what Kid just said. "You flatter me," Eustass repeated in Japanese, looking at Law with an irresistable kind of look.

Law gulped, "I'm just - just, uh, telling the truth." there was an uncomfortable bulge forming in his pants.

"Would you like to come in?" and Law was noticing everything and now wasn't the perfect time. Speaking of perfect, Eustass' perfect pale neck and his nicely sculpted body and his-

"I have to go! To work!" Law added, "Don't want to be late, see you tomorrow, bye!" and with that Law took off running.

It wasn't a lie, he really did have a job. He worked at a small convenience store down the street from his apartment. But it wasn't like he wasn't going to be late, that excuse was just his ticket out. Because right then he really just wanted to spread Eustass out over his own bed and make love to the taller teen until his eyes rolled back and he moaned out his bliss, and right now those kinds of thoughts were only further inspiring the problem south of his navel.

He still had a full three hours until his shift and he raced home to have his right hand take care of his current "situation".

Except when he got to the door of his apartment and rung the bell, no one answered. That meant his mom had already left for work and his dad had done the same. When he fumbled the keys into the lock he froze as he heard steps and smelled the all too familiar scent of mango conditioner.

Doflamingo.

After he opened the door he turned around to see his ex scantily clad in a pink bathrobe and house shoes. Law doubted there was anything underneath that robe.

"Hey," Doflamingo started in a sultry voice like rose petals. He stood in front of Law, leaning against the doorframe.

"H-hey." Law stuttered, eyes roaming over the body that he was so familiar with. 'I can withstand temptation, I can withstand temptation,' Law repeated in his head like a mantra.

"I thought about what you said," the lithe blond said, leaning into Law.

'Oh shit,' Law thought, 'bed eyes.' They were the dark haired teen's weakness.

"And maybe I should put my mouth to other...uses."

"Baby, Dofla, you're with Crocodile." 'quick, think of something,' Law thought, "and he'll kill me if he finds out I slept with you."

"Mhmm," Doflamingo hummed but it came out like a moan. The blond pushed Law into his own apartment and turned to close and lock the door. Then he turned around and undid his robe with one tug on the tie and it slipped down and off onto the floor. And just like Law had anticipated, his body was bare beneath. "I want this...do you want this?"

Law started stuttering again as Doflamingo undid his pants with his teeth, and oh fuck, when did he learn to do that?

Law grabbed Doflamingo's robe just in case and headed to his bedroom, pulling a lusty blond along with him. He pushed Doflamingo down into his bed and quickly ridded himself of his pants and boxer briefs. In one quick motion he grabbed the bottle of lube from his drawer and slicked himself up, entering Doflamingo shortly after.

Doflamingo hooked his long legs around Law and moaned in that sweet tone of his, "oh yes! Fuck...yes, yes! Mm!" and his chorus spurred Law on as he raised one limber leg over his shoulder and pushed in deeper, gaining a particularly loud moan from the blond under him.

"Fuck," Law grunted, "you're so good. Why aren't you mine?"

"Mm..." Doflamingo moaned as Law stroked him in time to his thrusts and he tightened around him, both of them coming with delicious sensation.

Law pulled out carefully and went into bathroom to wet a facetowel with warm water and he cleaned the both of them off.

"I don't know," Doflamingo said.

"Huh?"

"I want to hold on," he continued, "but we're...we're just not good for each other." it took Law a moment to realize Doflamingo was answering his question.

"Me too," Law answered climbing onto Doflamingo's post-orgasmic relaxed body and holding him. It felt familiar, warm, and comforting. "I just miss you all the time."

Doflamingo laughed but it was light and full of mirth. "Funny how we've gone our different ways yet here we are again."

"I know. And I'm sorry," Law laid his head on Doflamingo's chest and listened to his heartbeat. "For everything." he meant it...for now. But things were always like this. Perfect for a time and then the locks on the door to their heart's changed yet again and neither of them could get in. And then they would be fighting and yelling and degrading each other again. And then one of them would go back, they'd have sex, and then the cycle would start all over again. And again. And again. "We're really no good for each other."

"Mm." Doflamingo grunted in affirmation.

"Then why do we keep doing this?"

"I don't know. If I had the answer to that I wouldn't be here, back in your bed."

"I mean, I want to say we can make this work, but I think we've tried enough times to know that couldn't be further from the truth." Law sighed. "I don't get us."

"Maybe we're just overthinking it. Maybe it's a lot simpler." Doflamingo offered, sitting up before easily sliding off the bed with his long legs, slipping his robe back on and retying it. "Hey, I'll see you around at school, okay?"

It was a rhetorical question but Law gave a grunt, signalling he had heard. When Doflamingo had closed his door behind him he covered his eyes with his forearm and sighed once more, listening to Doflamingo's retreating footsteps and the sound of his ex walking out of the door again. It made Law's chest tighten uncomfortably because it felt like everytime they did this dance he grew more numb to the effect it was having on him. Because everytime he walked out on Doflamingo or Doflamingo walked out on him, it felt like he was glass and a piece of him had just shattered into dust.

Law turned over on his bed and placed his arm underneath his head. He closed his eyes after glancing at the red digital numbers on the clock in his line of sight. And then his eyes shot open.

"Oh, fuck!" he cursed, running to his closet and pulling on his uniform. He had less than fifteen minutes to get to work or he was bound to be late. Law grabbed his keys and ran out the door, locking it behind himself quickly and sprinting down the street. He must've been on time because when he got there Nami was undoing her store apron and signing out.

"Right on time," she snickered. Law just rolled his eyes, too out of breath to say something snappy.

Law sighed at his position behind the counter. The store was quiet save for Law's intermittent sighs, Mihawk's lazy sweeping methods, and the unheard - though he could imagine it, sound of Tashigi turning manga pages in the back room.

Law's phone vibrated once in his pocket and he could tell it was a text. He didn't normally make a habit out of texting on the job, but then again, waiting at the counter of an empty store - and working the cash register at that, didn't provide much else to do. Except for twiddling his thumbs until it was time for his fifteen minute break. Looking both ways like a child fearing being caught in possession of the cookie jar, Law discreetly slipped his phone out of his pocket and went to his messages.

New message from: Eustass Kid

[Hi.]

"Hey," Law texted back.

[What're you doing? (:]

Law smiled at the sight of the smiling emoticon, imagining that smile on Eustass' face.

"Just at work. You?"

[Nothing. Just bored, watching TV.]

"Wish I was doing that."

[Then why don't you? Can you come over after work?]

"Yeah, if it's cool with you that I stay the night. 'Cause I get off a little late tonight."

[That's fine, I'm lonely.]

Law blushed deeply at that and looked up in time to put away his phone before a customer came in. The man was wearing a stiff suit and tie and carrying a designer briefcase. He kept looking at his watch nervously as he wandered the aisles and picked up two pre-made box lunches, some cheap sake, and two fruit juices.

"That'll be ¥1820," Law said after he rung all the items up, keeping his tone both light and polite.

The man with shifty eyes handed him two thousand yen and gave a hurried "keep the change" before making long strides out.

Law's cell vibrated again and with the store now empty again, he took it out.

[Sorry...did that sound weird? Hope I didn't weird you out.]

"Huh?" Law texted back, confused.

[Well you didn't answer so I thought I might've weirded you out with what I said. About being lonely.]

"That's not it, there was just a customer that took awhile," Law texted while shaking his head as if Eustass could see the motion.

[Oh, is that so?]

"Yes. So what're you doing now?"

[English homework. It sucks T.T]

"Really?"

[Oui. I am no good at English.]

"I can help you. I've visited the States a few times and my English is pretty fluent." it was true, though he had still been told he had a bit of a foreign accent when he spoke English, but still he could say, understand, read, and write everything from their slang to their informal greetings.

[That'd be great.]

"Hey," Tashigi said, waving her hand in front of Law's face. "Break time, unless you would like to man the register while you're on it, up to you."

Law scrunched up his brows at the sheer ridiculousness of that notion. "Nah, I think I'll take my break in the back if it's all the same to you. And with that they temporarily switched places, Tashigi standing boredly in Law's former position before adjusting her glasses on her face and pulling her manga back out.

Law went into the back and got his dinner that the store provided - assorted riceballs in a pack and a choice of soda or water. He grabbed his riceballs and a water and sat down in the comfortable leather couch.

"It'd be my pleasure," Law texted back, "and in exchange you can teach me French."

[Sounds like a deal then.]

* * *

The next few hours seemed to fly by with the combination of Eustass' witty texts and a lack of customers to deal with. Law signed out on the clipboard for his hours and exited the convenience store, heading in the direction opposite of his apartment.

He dialed Eustass' number and waited while it rung a few times before the redhead answered. "Hello?"

"Hey," Law said. "I'm off work and heading to your place now."

"Okay, I'll meet you halfway then."

It wasn't long until Law spotted Eustass, whose hair practically glowed in the dim lighting.

"Hey," Eustass said in an almost shy way and Law smiled.

"Well hello again Beautiful." Law decided to lay on the charm and see how far such flatteries would take him. He wasn't aiming for the promised land, but he did like to see all the little reaffirmations that Eustass was indeed interested in him. It was refreshing in a way, to see what he hadn't seen since the long past golden days of his relationship with Doflamingo.

Kid's face flushed and he looked away, coughing slightly and trying to play his embarrassment off, but Law saw it nonetheless. This time though, after waiting a few moments, Eustass reached out to hold Law's hand, looking for all the world like an embarrassed schoolboy.

Law took it and they neared Kid's rather large estate. For the most part everything looked traditional, except for instead of shoji there were westernized doors, but Law could respect that; a bolting door was more of a barrier than a rice paper one - and he knew this because he accidentally fell straight through one as a child, paper surely wasn't as strong as its predecessor wood.

As soon as they arrived though, Law spotted the glint of something he had only seen in movies and on TV. The slight in size barrel of a gun. And there were more than one holstered in men's jackets, the form unmistakable.

"Ah, get down!" Law yelled pulling Eustass with him and causing the redhead to trip and pull Law down on top of him.

Law leaned up from his collision with Eustass' chest and rather liked the view. A lot. Kid was flushed and his eyes looked a little glassy and then Law realized why when he considered exactly where, or should he say, between where his leg was putting pressure on.

"Unhand young Master Kid!" a voice shouted, and then all those poorly masked guns were whipped out and directed at Law.

Law put up both hands up in a fearful show of surrender and carefully got off of Eustass. "Uh, no need to do anything rash - I was just, uh, just leaving..."

Eustass frowned. "Put the guns down before I kick all your asses."

"Uh, Eustass, I don't think that's such a smart thing to say-"

But before Law could finish, the men had all simultaneously chorused a "yes, Master Kid." and reconcealed their weapons.

Law raised a brow. "I don't get it, what just happened...?"

"Those buffoons work for my dad," Eustass said casually, as if they had been discussing the weather and Law hadn't just stared down the barrels of way too many guns for comfort.

And then a few gears shifted into the right place and it clicked. Transfer student. Meaning he had to be out of the country for awhile, yet he still has a large family estate, body guards... Either this guy was some affluent and famous somebody he had hadn't heard of, or he was...holy shit.

"Kid? As in the infamous Kid family? You're the son of one of the freaking largest yakuza groups in Japan!" Law shouted in realization. 'I'm a dead man...'

Eustass shrugged and took Law's hand, leading him past the garden and into the house. When they entered they were stopped by a beautiful woman with flowy-like pink curls. "Eustass, darling who is this?"

"Mom, this is Law," Eustass said and Law gaped at the mention of such a young looking woman being his...mom.

Law put out in his hand and to his surprise she shook it with a powerful vice grip. "Nice to meet you sweetie, I'm Shirahoshi Kid, but you can just call me Shirahoshi."

"Y-yes, ma'am," Law stuttered, pulling his now pained hand back.

"Oh, Shirahoshi, who do we have here?" a man with hair much the same color as Eustass' said, approaching and standing authoritatively behind Kid's mom, the woman with hair the color of the sakura blooms.

"Shanks, this is Law, Eustass' friend."

Shanks stared long and hard at Law before Eustass stepped in, and Law blew a quiet sigh of relief. "Yeah, well Mom, Dad, we're going up to my room now," and with that Eustass took Law's hand and pulled him upstairs and down the hall to a room that was presumably his.

Eustass shucked off his shoes and kicked them into a corner before diving into his bed and patting the spot adjacent to him. "Sorry about all that. You just can't pick your family, y'know?"

Law chuckled and sat down at the spot near Eustass. "Yeah, I know alright." Although a warning would've been nice; he'd have had no qualms with a warning that his family was full of crazy gun toting yakuza. "Have any," off their rocker, "brothers or sisters I should know about?"

Eustass blinked twice. "Nah. I'm an only child."

"Oh, wish I was." Law laughed, "my sister gets on my every nerve, lucky for me she's visiting out in Osaka."

Eustass gripped his upper arm and looked away. "I wish I had siblings. It gets so lonely when you're the only person to fuss over."

"Well at least I get why they're so protective of you," Law said, gesturing towards the door. Eustass Kid. Heir to the Kid yakuza house and only child of Shirahoshi and Shanks Kid. 'What have I gotten myself into...?'

"Yeah...a little too protective. I've never been able to get close to anyone, you know, in 'that' way." Eustass said, looking away with a red face. "You're the first person..." Eustass cut himself off and stared down at his hands as if he were seeing through them.

Deflowering (and come to think of it, Kid kind of reminded him of a rose, thorns and all) a mob boss' son was a great idea. For a dead man. And Law was very much alive, and he planned on keeping it that way for as long as possible.

But those wandering hands of his betrayed his best interests when they gently took Eustass' hand and stroked up and down his arm. Eustass looked at him with those irresistable eyes, so pure and ready and wanting and Law leaned in to kiss the redhead.

Law could tell that may have very well have been Eustass' first kiss, the questioning response and fumbling being a telltale giveaway, but he didn't say anything to that effect, just deepened the kiss until he was slipping his tongue in to Eustass' mouth and showing him something new.

"Mm..." Eustass moaned, leaning back as Law lowered atop him and continued making out. He felt like he was on Cloud Nine and parted his legs for Law to position himself between as the darker haired of the two's hands began exploring atop the barrier of fabric.

'Wait Law, show some self control,' Law chided himself. "Hey...I think we should stop..." those six words were the hardest thing Law had to say all year, what with Eustuss' relaxed body, flushed face, and mussed hair that indefinitely screamed "fuck me".

"Why?" Eustass breathed out, running his hand underneath Law's jaw. "It's okay, I want to go all the way..."

"That's just it," 'okay Law, think of something and fast,' "I don't want to use you."

"Huh...?"

"Uh, we, uh we've only," 'do you want to die?' Law screamed at himself in his mind, 'remember who his parents are,' "known each other for a day. I mean we've only hung out for a day. And you're worth so much more than that. I want your first time to be...special."

Eustass flipped them so he was pinning Law down with both his hands on either side of his head before leaning in and placing a chaste kiss on Law's lips. "I love the way you make me feel," he whispered and leaned close. "So considerate. And you make me so hot," Eustass breathed.

Law swallowed and twined his arms around Eustass' waist, internally repeating 'I have self control' like a mantra. But instead what came out of his mouth was a "you are so hot."

Eustass smiled and laid his head on Law's chest. Law responded by pulling the heavy blankets over the two of them and replacing his hands back around Eustass' waist, and the two fell asleep like that, awkward and half aroused.

* * *

"Move your ass, I can't hear anything!" Shirahoshi whisper-shouted.

"Last I checked, my butt has nothing to do with your hearing!"

"Shut up! You know what I mean, I can't get a listen with you in the way!"

"You're in the way!"

"No you are!" Shanks whisper-yelled.

* * *

Eustass had been just about to drift off to sleep, Law having already succumbed to the heavy pull of his eyelids and the wonderously unpredictable realm of dreams.

And then he heard it.

His mom's sing-song voice and his dad's low baritone, and they were close, muted only by the barrier the door provided. Eustass groaned loudly and the noise on the other side of the door halted. Eustass took it as a sign and a chance to put a stop to his parents nosing in on his personal life. It was routine; like they had gotten their parenting skills from the so-called "horror" stories told in teen magazines about parental figures making everything their business. Only discretion certainly wasn't something they could accomplish together at any rate.

"Mom, Dad, we're not doing anything, you two can stop eavesdropping."

Shirahoshi slowly opened the door and chuckled slightly, albeit nervously, Shanks right behind her. "We just came to wish you two a good night."

Shanks was the first to notice that Law was fast asleep and winked at his son. "Guess you didn't score tonight, huh? Don't worry, sometimes your mom falls asleep just when it's - ow!" Shirahoshi elbowed her husband, effectively cutting him off.

"Anyways, goodnight sweetie. We'll see you tomorrow," she said, pulling the door closed behind her.

Eustass sighed and looked down. Law was still sleeping but he had pulled him closer to himself. Kid smiled and laid back down, allowing himself to luxuriate in the completely new and immeasurably pleasurable warmth of another body. It was definitely a feeling he could get used to.

* * *

Law awoke to the incessant vibrating of his phone, which was still situated in his pocket. He was kind of stuck in one position though, Kid's body effectively covering his own and he told himself that it wasn't hot and a boner wasn't necessary. But it was hot, and he pried himself away from Eustass' grip and took the call.

"Hello?" as he started talking Kid stirred and lifted his head to reveal he was shirtless; he must have discarded the article of clothing sometime in the night. And Law tried, with more than quite a bit of effort, to keep his eyes from Kid's exposed chest. It was a hard feat indeed.

'Hey, where are you!' Law's sister screamed in his ear through the phone, more of an unapologetic demand than an actual question.

"Somewhere, Alvida," Law retorted distastefully.

'Well that somewhere you are better be here at our doorstep in fifteen, it's fucking freezing out here!'

By now Eustass was sitting upright on the bed, listening to get the gist of what was going on, though not making it obvious so as not to seem outright nosey. "I'm guessing you forgot to take your key with you?" Law chuckled.

"You guessed right, now get your ass home! I'm not about to catch my death out here!'

"Okay, okay, no need to yell. I'm leaving now Alvi." Law ended the call before his sister could complain about being called that. Law looked up to see an attentive Kid and rubbed the back of his neck in a usual habit. "Hehe, well I gotta' go, my sister's locked out and I have a key so...yeah."

Eustass blinked. "Oh, okay."

"But I'll see you later?" Law said more like a question.

Eustass looked down at his hands. "Okay..." he repeated, as if that were one of two of the only words in his Japanese dictionary.

"Hey, uh, or you could go back with me - not like it's going to be too exciting but-"

"Okay!" Kid eagerly agreed, then corrected with a "I mean, that sounds cool. Yeah, sure."

Law smirked.

* * *

A/N:: Thanks for reading, leave a review and I'll be back next time with another chapter.


End file.
